


Helios

by MalthusIndex



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, non-canon, non-serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalthusIndex/pseuds/MalthusIndex
Summary: Suda discovers her love of the Helios sentinels, despite Cephalon Simaris' involvement.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Helios

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short non-serious fic written for two people that I'm friends with. The idea sprouted from a silly Discord conversation and was written in under 30 minutes, hence why it's so short and not very detailed.

Vale felt odd without her Kavat.

It wasn’t that her pet wasn’t safe – far from it, in fact, given that the Orbiter was hidden from almost all types of scan. She simply missed the sound of the small foot beans clicking along on the ground behind her, as well as the subtle mewing and gentle hissing that would sometime arise from his mouth.

Guppy wound be fine, that wasn’t any of her concern.

Simaris had been adamant that she take this new Helios with her, though. The markings were… _different_ from the design she was used to, and the big orange lug had clearly spent a lot of time on it. It had a trademark Simaris structure to it, where the lines were all spaced out in the most artificial way possible.

That, and It had a small paper note tied to the bottom that simply read ‘to Suda, from Simaris’.

Normally, she would be hesitant to indulge Simaris’ stranger requests, but this was one that seemed relatively harmless. She knew exactly where it had come from, of course: it had been Simaris himself who had calmly asked her what kind of items Suda liked most. Her answer of “Robots, ladies, robot ladies” was apparently sufficient – within a day, he had presented her with this new Helios.

She had started to call it Jerry. In her head, anyway.

The walk to Suda’s room without her Kavat felt slower and less enjoyable, but perhaps she was just in a grump. Being forced to talk to Simaris usually did that to a person, and Vale in particular was only partially receptive of his madness. However, it only took a minute or two to reach her door and slip inside, relaxing slightly in the warm coldness of the half-digital environment that she spent her off hours around.

“WHAT IS _THAT!?_ ”

Suda was staring at her dead-on, her simulated ‘eye’ refusing to float and rotate like it usually would. No, not at her… at the _Helios_.

“Simaris asked me to-“

“ _IT’S ADORABLE!”_

Before Vale knew exactly how to respond to the sudden high-pitched squeal that came out of her mother-figure’s mouth, she was whisked off her feet as the datascape rearranged itself to place her and the Helios closer to Suda. Quickly, but with great care, various small cubes of data in the environment moved together until they could form a vaguely humanoid shape.

It only took a few moments for said shape to become Suda’s perfected interpretation of herself. Vale was used to it, but the Helios began to frantically try and scan whatever it had suddenly been faced with. The poor thing was technically barely a day old, if Simaris had built it from scratch.

“VALE! Where did this ADORABLE CHILD come from!?”

“Uh… Simaris asked me-“

She was cut off as Suda’s entire upper body shook in excitement, her mouth letting out an ear-piercing ‘squee’ sound. Reaching out, she grabbed the Helios by its side struts and pulled it into her arms, cradling it like a baby. “You’re so cute! Yes, you are! You’re an adorable little baby!”

The confusion that washed over Vale’s brain was only outdone by her extreme discomfort at the situation. “It’s not… it’s not an actual child, mo-“

“He’s as much of a child as you are, Vale. Or… were. Either way, he’s a cutie! Where did he come from? He’s not yours, is he?” Suda’s face suddenly went quite stern. “You haven’t been fooling around with some kind of robot without tell-“

“No! NO! Please, Void, don’t even _imply_ something like that! Simaris gave him to me, as a present for you.”

Still distracted its cuteness, the Cephalon didn’t look away from the central eye of the Helios. Her hand was gently tickling at the metal frame, something that Vale really didn’t see the point in. “Simaris did? I’ll have to thank him! Did he tell you why?”

“Yes, but…” Vale’s posture shrunk back slightly. “…you won’t like it.”

“Tell me, I’m sure it’s-“

“He said that he wanted to, uh… _appeal_ to you. You know, give you something that you like so that you’d _like him_ more.”

“He told you that?” Suda chuckled to herself, her voice still showing a twinge of a higher pitch as she continued to play with the Helios. “He was never good at keeping secrets, was he?”

“That’s the other thing. Since this Helios is curious like you are, and has his markings, he compared it to…” pausing to compose herself, Vale stepped back a couple of paces and lowered her voice. “…your child.”

Outside the door, a few Cephalon Suda syndicate operatives took a moment to pause their work as the sound of retching, dry-heaving and a very apologetic young Tenno made their way through the door.

It was best not to ask.


End file.
